Dale Greene
(( STATUS: Active )) 'Introduction' Dale Greene was a young kid, only 18 when he moved to Los Santos. A stranger, a country boy born on the outskirts of Reno, now in a major city with no idea what to do. He got a job as a bus driver. A lonely and dangerous job, but a job just the same. Dale spent the first several months of his new life in Los Santos, San Andreas as a bus driver, just to buy a car. Once he'd bought a car, he sought a better job. One day, while looking at the job bulliten board at Unity Bus Station, gearing up for another shift driving his bus, he found a poster: Best's Towing & Recovery Now Hiring See our main office at 1000 East Broadway Road, Vinewood, Los Santos for details. Dale thought to himself: "That sounds like a fun job, Dangerous perhaps, but fun" 'BT&R Era' So he took his old wreck of a car to the BT&R Lot up on Broadway, filed an application and waited. Soon, he recieved a call from the Vice CEO of the time, Hans Vanderburg. Vanderburg interviewed Dale, and another new employee, Michael Bailey, who'd met Dale months before during a vehicle sale. Vanderburg passed both the rookie drivers and trained them to do the job of Towtruck Driver. After a week, Dale had passed his Trial Driver stage, and was a full-fledged member of the Best's Towing team. Still learning the trade, Dale had made a few slip ups that nearly cost him, but was able to recover and learn from those mistakes. During the headache of BT&R's struggles after Vanderburg's retirement, Dale learned every little thing about the company their was, by simply watching and learning. Dale eventually proved himself worthy of ex-employee, Marino Robles' old job of Head Driver. After the trials and tribulations of BT&R, and the retirement of 2 other CEOs, Dale was finally given the position he'd been looking for, the coveted CEO rank of BT&R, the big dog. That, in addition to a very large donation from an unknown source, Dale had become a millionare within the year. with his massive paycheck from when the previous CEO was running the company before him, and bank intrest doing its job, Dale was a very wealthy man, and showed it. He owned an upper middle class home in Temple, 2 story with 2 garages, a towtruck, A very expensive sports car, a pickup truck and a race vehicle. Dale was very content with his financial well-being and his job. However, during the economic crisis the state of San Andreas was entering, Dale had lost over 21 million dollars, his sports car and eventually his house, and had to buy a garage in the lower class areas of Los Santos. During that same time, Dale had to retire from the CEO position as he couldnt handle the media, Government, and civillians on his back for jobs, pay and organizing the company he'd worked so hard to be with. Dale soon left Best's Towing & Recovery to long time business partner, and friend, James Fields, who renamed the company Los Santos Towing and Recovery. Dale went to the LSPD, to become an officer. He passed his training, but he wasnt able to keep up with his colleagues nor was he able to keep up with the Radio protocol, and withdrew from Cadetship to join the LSES, where he became a paramedic, also for a very short time. Dales attempt at his own Repair shop Dale was no longer happy with his jobs, and he was quickly running out of money. He decided to do what so many people had suggested to him in the past: Start his own towing company. Dale got together with Former LSTR CEO, Matthew Ello, for a loan for a truck and a garage. Dale bought the truck, as did Matt, and a garage and began to found his own company. Dale found a few customers, but business was less than satisfactory, despite large ad campains, the competition with Full Out Customs was just too strong, and Dale gave up after Ello and Dale Harm, Another business partner had already quit. Hex Era One day, while revisiting the sight of his former place of employment, he saw a poster: Hex Tow 'n' Go ﻿Now Hiring Grab your application here! Opening: November, 2010 ﻿ Dale was a very excited man, Seeing another towing company rise up, he decided to fill out the application. The very next day, he gets a phone call from the CEO of the company, and gets hired right away, due to his previous experience in BT&R, without a doubt. Dale currently has made his way back to the Head Driver position, with Edison Best, relative to Einschtein Best at the helm. Currently, Hex Tow 'n' Go is prospering, with a new contract with the LS Government, and a new start with one very familiar face that All of Los Santos has seen. Dale is striving to help make Hex Tow 'n' Go even better than Best's Towing ever was. 2011 As 2011 Comes along, Dale has regained intrest in an old hobby, Stock Car Racing. Dale made his return to the NASCAR Sportsman Cup Series at Lowe's Motor Speedway in Charlotte, North Carolina, Starting 24th, and finishing a respectable 15th.Dale Headed back to Los Santos on his plane from North Carolina, and thought of what he should do with Hex, considering its CEO has been gone for so long with no word, He decides its time to step up. Single handedly, he has been working on all new drivers, losing some old drivers who have not showed up for work, and bringing new ones aboard, while still managing to race. On January 6, Dale caught a Redeye to Dover, Deleware to make a test run in his car. Dale found the test went well, but still knew he wasnt very competative. Dale figured he'd learn as he went and took it in the shorts for that test. Dale went back to Los Santos the next day to resume work at Hex. More progress was made, as the LS Government quietly watched Hex fall apart, but still Dale was the one busting his tail to keep it alive, as new drivers would also pop up. The morning of December 17th, Dale was stopped by a SAN news van. The driver and passenger both had jobs they needed done, but unfortunately, Dale had just clocked out, and was beat from a hard weekend working. He apologized to the women, but told him his new drivers would be on duty soon to take care of the work. At that tone, The newsperson said "Your new drivers seem to be doing quite well". Dale found good in this, as that meant he could still teach, and he had a chance at saving Hex from shutdown. As the newsvan pulled away, and Dale started his truck, he thought about the race in Kansas on Wednesday Morning. He hadn't been able to catch a plane out of town the entire week, with Hex needing alot of attention. So, as he headed back home to his shop outside Unity Station. He then grabbed up his suitcase, plane tickets, and made a call to his transporter driver to get the car to Kansas before him. He then got into his car, and drove up to Las Venturas. Upon parking his car, he grabbed his tickets from the glove box, and his duffle bag from the trunk, and proceeded to his gate. "Maybe I Can relax for a few hours, Hex is putting me under alot of pressure." Dale said to himself, as he boarded the plane. "Ill need the sleep anyway, I havent raced since last week, and I couldnt get any practice in." As the flight attended walked by, he asked for a headset, and began listening to music to relax him for the flight. Dale caught the return flight to Las Venturas, and went back to Hex to find Edison's vehicle gone, and no trace of where he took off to. "Well, looks like it really is my time to take over." he said to himself. As he look around the building, he finds that Edison's locker and desk had been cleared out, but no notes. "Thanks for the notice, Best." He thinks to himself as he takes a seat in Edison's former seat at the CEOs desk. "Looks like this place is mine for the taking. Time to congradulate Lampard on his promotion to Head Driver" he says with a chuckle. "Well, Ill just do that tomorrow, I got alot to do yet." As Dale walks out of the building, he takes a glance at the SAN Paper vendor. Dale thinks to himself: "I gota get rid of that thing.. Its been a week since they last put out a new paper. Smooth FM can put out better papers more frequently." So Dale gets in his car, and heads back home, This time thinking of what the Now CEO of Hex is going to do with the company.. The Return of Hex Tow 'n' Go With Edison out of the hotseat, Dale is now finally capable of showing the people of Los Santos what Hex can really do. Dale sat down with a roster of his employees the evening after discovering Edisons permanent leave, and saw it had merely 6 worker, 3 of which were brand new. Dale decided that he indeed needed to hire once more. Within 36 hours, 10 applications were filed and processed, 7 of those applications were accepted. With those new recruits, Hex went from a barren company with nobody doing so much as starting a towtruck, to a group of people dedicated to serving the people of Los Santos with all their vehicular issues. On January 20th, Hex Tow 'n' Go was featured in the SAN News paper not once, But twice. With media attention like this, It wont be long before The word is out that Hex. Is. Back. Dale's leaving of Hex, Once again After 2 years with the Towing companies of Los Santos, first with Best's Towing, then LS Towing, and finally Hex, Dale had chosen to finally quit the towing industry for the San Andreas State Police. It was the late evening of June 23rd, 2011. Dale had just been notified of his acceptance into the SPD. Dale reported to Hex HQ, tossed his Hex ID into the cab of the truck one of the Assitant CEOs was in, and with a good bit of confidence, said "Its your guy's problem now, Im outa here!" as he tore out of Hex in his Benson. Dale in the State Police After growing sick of the Hell that had become of Hex Tow 'n Go, Dale applied and got accepted to the San Andreas State Police. Dale underwent weapons training and pursuit training, most of which he retained from training with the LSPD. Unfortunately, Dale had many family issues out of state during this time, and once again, had to withdraw during the training period, Leaving Dale little choice but to return to Hex, yet again. 'Dale Today' Currently, Dale is once again a Supervisor in Hex Tow 'n' Go after Shutting down a now defunct Greene Trucking Industries, aka GTI, whichat its peak had expanded to 4 trucks - the Original Linerunner, Tanker, Yankee and Benson, with General Trailers' Boxvan & Tanker trailers. The company became a money pit after investing half million dollars and no company contracts, and rising tax costs finally ran Dale to sell the trucks and the headquarters office. Since selling off GTI, He has moved to Palomino Creek, in a not-so-new home, to him anyway. It is the same home he owned after leaving Temple. A humble, countryside home with a garage, front lawn, and everything he needs in one little area. Dale has re-bought a towtruck, this time a brand new Heavy Duty model, he has also dubbed 'The Mistress' to commemorate his old T800, and has replaced his cheap, beat up vehicles with a slick new 2013 Ford Taurus SHO. Dale has also begun a new business venture, GM Rentals. It has partnered with TransFender auto shop and Hex Tow 'n Go. The business is car rentals, and has moved from his home in Palomino Creek to the old Best's Towing and Recovery lot in Vinewood. Dale in the NASCAR Sportsman Cup Series (( This section is based on OOC activities, custom formatted to fit the character's life, that I personally used to take part in, and still do from time-to-time. This is intended to bring in a new dynamic of the character's life that few people that i've seen have ever done )) Since his childhood, Dale was a fan of NASCAR Racing. He watched his favorite driver, Rusty Wallace Dominate along side the great Dale Earnhardt though the years. It was always his dream to race against The Intimidator, Jeff Gordon, Rusty Wallace, and "Million Dollar" Bill Elliot. It wasnt until he was 18 that he got the chance to race with the big boys. From the backwoods race tracks in a small town in Southwest Oregon, to Talledega Superspeedway, Dale Greene would make his debut in a Dodge Charger that was once that of Bill Elliot, in 2007. His rookie Year, of course, proved to be challenging. During his second year, he qualified on the pole at Michigan International Raceway, and won a race at Talledega. For 2008, Dale bought a new Ford, intended as the Fusion. Dale had other ideas, he saved up enough money and made himself a brand new Ford Taurus out of it, ressurecting the vehicle that Ford had used since 1996. Making another attempt at a race season, Dale had a good bit of success, until his race team disbanded from financial trouble, Dale was left with no ride, and not pit crew. The next year, 2009, Dale had a bad year. After starting 8th and finishing 9th at the season opener at Daytona, Dale saw good potential for the season. However, the weeks following would force Dale to park his beloved Dodge that he rebuilt from 2007, as the Concept Dodge Circuit EV. Shortly after the end of the season, Dale sought the track yet again. He found a few Roush Fords, painted them up, tuned the engine and transmission, and went back to Daytona for testing. His lap times were not the fastest, but they were competitive yet again. He prepared for the season opener at Daytona yet again in 2010, Driving a Brand new Ford Taurus SHO that Ford just released, yet staying away from the traditional model Ford was using, Still the Fusion. Once again, a good start to the season, ending in dissapointment with 3 starts, and one finish. Career Statistics - #95 D. Greene Its now 2011, and Dale is back behind the wheel. Dale is finding much improvement from being away, and, while his average finish is worse, He is actually finishing, and Leading at least one lap per race that he runs in. he is looking to a decent season compared to years past. Following the Sportsman Cup Series With Dale's Racing career back under way, and with being the new CEO of Hex, Dale now has alot on his plate, but Dale has always been tough. After the hauler fire on Monday evening, Dale was indeed disappointed he couldnt race, But he also knew that his losses would be coped the next week in the following race. Testing for Richmond is Sunday, and Dale cannot afford to miss it. Having lost about a quarter million dollars to an electrical fire, He needs to race this week just to cover those losses. Wednesday Morning, Richmond, Virginia. Its race day once again for Dale Greene & The NASCAR Sportsman Cup Series. He has yet again missed testing, and it does show. Dale struggled to post a decent lap during practice, and qualified 17th of the 20 that arrived at the track. 5 laps into the race, a vehicle ahead of him loses control and spins down the front strech. In order to avoid the accident, Dale hit the brakes. In doing this, his rear track bar broke, effectively ending Dale's night. Dale stepped out of his car as the field came around turn 4 and the ambulance approached. He looked down at the pavement as he walked to the ambulance for the routine checkup, and was released with no injuries. Another race, Another disappointment. Dale Boarded his plane back to The San Fierro Airport, and then proceeded to his new home in Palomino Creek. He crawls into bed thinking about his Racing career going down hill yet again. Although none of these have been of Dale's doing. They have both been mechanical failures. Dale Also failed to make the following race in Texas due to work in Los Santos needing finished, with a team of brand new recruits needing trained, Dale will make the next event at Las Venturas Motor Speedway (Las Vegas Motor Speedway) After missing another event, this time due to sickness, Dale has become flustered. Its now February 15th, the last race of the season at Talledega Superspeedway, in Talledega, Alabama. Dale is familiar with this track, but not this car. Dale's first, and only win, came here in 2009 driving the old version of stock car, at the time was a Dodge Avenger. Dale would make the practice event, but would find that his lap times would not be competative enough to race, so Dale would sit out his final race. After the race, Dale would return to his hauler to find some members of the media, looking to ask him about his retirement from the sport once again. All he had to say was: "I Love racing, I love the fans, but I've got alot going on back home. I may or may not return to the Sportsman Cup tour, but I can promise this, I will not quit racing completely, Just the national touring."